A Holiday Adventure Continues
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: Our favorite team is stuck in the Old West with our favorite seven peacekeepers. How will they survive and will they ever get home? Warning: May contain spanking/tanning of young adults.
1. Chapter 1

**A Holiday Adventure Continues**

**This is #2 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure**_, you may want to read it before this one.

**Warning:** There will be discipline in the form of spankings in this story. It all depends on how the "kids" behave.

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven, or Doctor Who, any products associated with any show or any movie or TV reference of any kind or any other character or star. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1**

**Warning: There is a** **discussion of spanking and a few swats in this chapter.**

_While lying in bed that night, Gibbs contemplated the days ahead. He was unsure what this future would hold. All he knew was that he was glad that his family was with him. He was thankful that no one got left behind at the monument. Everyone was where he could keep an eye on them. He drifted off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would hold._

Gibbs' internal clock woke him up automatically at 5:00 am. He stretched and looked around hoping that all they had been through was a bad dream. When he realized it wasn't a dream, he then wondered what kind of coffee they served in the restaurant. He decided to make the best of what life handed them at this point.

He washed up from the bowl and pitcher that was on the dresser and thought, "The girls are going to have a hard time with the idea of washing up like this." He then chuckled and thought, "Heck, I think Tony will take this the hardest! I hope there is a bath house or a tub in the hotel somewhere or I may have to stomp out many complaints ahead."

Jenny began waking up around the same time as Gibbs. She got up and looked over at the two girls lying on their stomachs and thought, "They look so sweet when they are asleep." After washing up and wondering the same as Gibbs about the tub, she walked out into the hall. She ran right into Gibbs. "Going for coffee, huh?"

Gibbs nodded and said, "Let's take advantage of the quiet and go see what we can get downstairs."

They ordered coffee and began talking about the kids. "How did the girls sleep last night? Did they give you any trouble after our little 'talk'?"

"Now Gibbs, you know that they knew better than to incur your wrath so soon again. They went right to bed and slept, on their stomachs of course, all night."

Gibbs smirked and said, "Good."

Just then, Chris walked in. "Mind if I join yah? I'm guessin' you took care of your girls last night?"

"Oh, yeah." Gibbs smirked and then motioned for Chris to take a seat. He then related to Chris what the team's plans were. Chris seemed to agree with most of it. Gibbs could tell something was bothering Chris, but his gut told him to trust this man.

"What's on your mind, Chris?"

Chris said, "Yer not one to drag out the questions are yah? I like that. I am goin' ta get ta the point. You are goin' ta need ta keep a tight rein on your team. This is a rough town in the middle of nowhere and people get hurt out here all the time. I know your peacekeeper team knows what they are doin' in 2011, but this is different. I am jest warnin' you about keeping your young ones and your lady friend safe. Yah may have to ride herd on 'em while they are here. If I catch 'em doin' anything foolish like last night, I'll turn 'em over to you first. If you are not here, I'll jest turn 'em over my knee, unless you have a better suggestion."

"If I am not around and my team puts themselves in danger or is disrespectful to you in any way, you have my full permission to 'tan their hides'. If it is just foolishness, put them under house arrest in their rooms and I assure you, I'll deal with them when I return." Chris nodded once again thinking how he and this man were so much alike.

Gibbs could see Jenny's face turning red and before he could stop her, she said, "You do realize that I am sitting right here? Ride herd? What exactly do you mean? Are you telling Gibbs that I would be subject to the same punishment as the younger team members?" Chris could have sworn he heard Gibbs chuckle.

"Jen," Gibbs tried to admonish.

"Ma'am," Chris started.

"Call me Jenny." She didn't let on that everyone calls her ma'am at work, but she was the boss of this team and he was threatening to spank her too!

"Jenny, Mary and the other women here get a child's punishment in this dangerous land if they act like a child. It is one of the ways we keep 'em safe. All yah have ta do is act like the adult yah are."

Jenny was about to rebut when a lovely young woman walked in and greeted Chris. Chris and Gibbs stood and Chris said, "Mary, these are the people I was telling yah about. This is Jennifer Shepherd and Jethro Gibbs." He turned to Jenny and Gibbs and said, "This is Mary Travis." Everyone nodded.

Jenny said as she shook Mary's hand, "Call me Jenny. Jethro prefers to be called Gibbs."

"It is nice to meet you both. Chris has explained your predicament to me. I will help where I can."

"Thank you, Mary. You will have to tell me all about your work at the newspaper." Jenny smiled as she thought of helping Mary. Gibbs and Chris looked at each other knowingly. The men thought, "These two together may cause a problem later."

"The first thing we need to do is buy clothing for your time period. Mary, could you make a list of what the women need to wear? This way, the girls won't seem so lost when they shop." Gibbs knew that women in this time wore all sorts of things under their skirts. He couldn't even begin to help with that.

Mary said, "Sure, Gibbs. I'd be glad to make a list. I'll even go shopping with them."

Gibbs nodded his thanks.

Gibbs sighed and said, "Well, let's get the kids up. I have a feeling Ziva will give us trouble about the way she will have to dress. I may be tightening that rein again. By the way, where do we take baths here?"

Chris said, "We have a bath house a couple of streets down. I'd make sure your girls are chaperoned, though."

"Ok, Jen let's go break the news to Ziva."

Chris chuckled at Gibbs' last statement. "It looks like you have a chore ahead of you."

"Yeah, Yeah, but nothing I can't handle," Gibbs said sarcastically with his trademark smirk.

* * *

><p>Jen woke the girls and Gibbs woke the boys. Ducky was already up when Gibbs walked into their room. "Well, Duck. Are you ready to go shop? I'm not."<p>

"What is wrong, Jethro. Are you concerned about Ziva's reaction to her new attire?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Duck."

"I have no doubt, Jethro, my boy. No doubt at all."

All of a sudden, from the girls' room Gibbs and Ducky heard a very unhappy daughter. The fully dressed team had gathered in the room to see what was wrong.

"No, no, no! I am not wearing petticoats and you can't make me! You have to be kidding!" Ziva was in the middle of a tantrum when she felt three hard swats to her bottom.

She turned to see an angry Gibbs. He said, "Unless you want the full spanking, you'll cut the tantrum now! You are wearing what you are told to wear without further argument. Do I make myself clear?"

Still feeling the effects of last night's spanking, Ziva said, "Yes, Gibbs." Ziva then thought, "I'll buy it, but they can't make me wear it."

"Good. Chris said that there is a bath house in town. The girls will need to be chaperoned. I want everyone in teams of two or more at all times, anyway. Ok team, let's go shopping."

Jen looked at Ziva and whispered to Gibbs, "Jethro, that was too easy."

"I know Jen. I know. We'll see how far she pushes the issue. I am quite capable of pushing back and she won't like the outcome."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**A Holiday Adventure Continues**

**This is #2 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure**_, you may want to **read it before this one**.

**See warnings and disclaimers from Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: Talk of spanking and a light spanking in this one.**

Ziva's anger rose as she walked to the mercantile. She observed several women walking through town. She saw that none were in pants. As a matter of fact, she got strange looks because she was wearing pants. This made her angrier. It wasn't that she didn't want to be a team player and fit in; she just didn't want to have to be encumbered by skirts and such.

"Come on Zee! Think of it as a big costume party." Abby had been watching Ziva and was trying to run interference before she got into more trouble. "I don't know about you, but I know I can't take anymore of Papa Gibbs' attention after last night. Please don't push him into giving you more unwanted attention."

Ziva never said a word. She contemplated what Abby said.

Tony not realizing just how angry Ziva was said, "Zeevah in a dress with petticoats and a corset! Ha! This I gotta see!"

Tim and Jimmy responded in unison, "Tony!" They then shook their heads as they watched Gibbs turn around in what seemed like slow motion.

Slap! "Stopping now, Boss!" Once again everyone saw Tony rubbing his head.

"When will the boy allow these lessons to sink in, Jennifer?" Ducky asked with a slight chuckle.

"I don't know, Ducky. You'd think he would have learned by now. He continues to have to repeat Gibbs 101."

"Didn't I say not to draw more attention?" Gibbs glared as he spoke.

"Yes, Boss." Tony replied sounding much like a toddler.

Gibbs continued to glare while observing Ziva taking in the new information about corsets. He thought, "This should be very interesting."

Still, Ziva said nothing. "Yep, she has something planned." Gibbs thought as they reached the mercantile where Mary stood waiting.

Jenny introduced everyone to Mary. Mary then took the group inside and helped them get everything they needed. While they were shopping, Mary and Jenny set up a time for the two of them to meet at the _Clarion_ to discuss Mary's work on the newspaper.

The team departed for the hotel thanking Mary for all of her help as they left.

"Listen up! Everyone return to your rooms and dress into these clothes and meet in the restaurant for breakfast. It is time we started pretending that we belong here." Gibbs said this daring Ziva to comment, but she didn't.

* * *

><p>When everyone met in the restaurant, they complimented each other on their attire. Gibbs realized he had old feelings for Jen that resurfaced when she stepped into the restaurant. There stood a beautiful red headed woman in period clothing. The corset accentuated her small waist. She was lovely. "Wow, Jen. You are beautiful."<p>

"Why, thank you Jethro." Jenny felt herself blush.

Then he saw Abby and felt a sense of pride when he realized once again what a beautiful daughter he had. Gibbs kissed her cheek and said, "Abs, you are beautiful."

"Thanks Gibbs!"

"You all cleaned up nicely." Gibbs smirked as he looked at his boys in their cowboy attire. He chuckled at Ducky. He had never pictured him in western clothing.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Boss." Tim said while everyone nodded.

Then all of a sudden everyone stood wide-eyed and shocked at what they saw. There stood Ziva dressed much like the boys. She was wearing riding pants and chaps.

"She really went all out on this one," Tony thought. He wasn't ready for another head slap, so he kept his thoughts to himself and watched with anticipation to see what would happen next.

"I watched you buy the dresses and accessories. Where did you get these?" Jenny asked in exasperation and curiosity.

"I had these sent over so no one would notice." Ziva said with a smile.

"Willful disobedience is no way to react to a disagreeable situation, my dear." Ducky could not help but scold Ziva for her foolishness.

The other kids just watched Gibbs wondering what he would do about this one.

"Order our breakfast. Ziva and I won't be long." Gibbs said as he took Ziva by the arm. He led her out of the restaurant and up the stairs to her room.

"I tried to convince her not to do this!" Abby said shaking her head.

"She made her choices. Let's get some breakfast." Jenny said as she began walking into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>As Gibbs shut the door behind them he said, "You have one chance to explain your disobedience!"<p>

"It is not that I wanted to disobey. I need to have the freedom to ride these magnificent horses and help the team if there is a time that we are needed to give Chris some assistance. I cannot do this in a dress! I am an agent. I do not want to give that up to become a girl sitting around waiting to be courted while cooking and sewing."

"I see your point. I was waiting to tell everyone at breakfast, but I'll tell you now. Chris told me about a ranch a few miles outside of town that is for rent. The owners passed away and the children live in Boston. They will rent it to us indefinitely. I have decided to take them up on the offer. You may wear your pants while on the ranch, but in town you will wear dresses." Gibbs said this in a tone that Ziva did not want to argue with.

"Thank you, Gibbs! What about the fact that we may be helping Chris?"

"We will just have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Alright, fair enough." Ziva knew there was no fighting Gibbs on this one.

"Now, there is a little matter of the willful disobedience."

"Gibbs, you cannot be serious. I explained why I did it! I still haven't recovered from last night's attention."

"That still does not excuse you from it. I told you I needed obedience in order to keep this family safe. You should have thought about last night and talked to me about your feelings before you disobeyed me. We would have come to the same conclusion about the ranch. Now, come here."

Ziva knew that he was right. She could have saved herself a lot of discomfort if only she would have just spoken to Gibbs about this. She resigned herself to her fate and the next thing she knew, she was across her "father's" knee again.

The ten swats he gave her made this a relatively light spanking by Gibbs' standards, but were enough to reignite last night's punishment and she was once again crying.

Gibbs pulled her up into a hug and said, "We all have to let go of some of our comforts here Ziver. We have to survive long enough to figure out a way to get home. Quit fighting me on issues that I deem important to our safety. We don't need attention drawn to us. Get dressed properly and meet us downstairs for breakfast."

"Uh, Gibbs, I do not know how to put all of this on. I think I may need some assistance." Ziva stood there like a small child blushing at her admission.

"We'll bring breakfast to you in a little bit. Then Abs can help you dress." Gibbs said this in an understanding tone while kissing Ziva's forehead.

"Thanks."

Gibbs nodded and left for the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Oh no! He doesn't have Ziva. Did he finally choke her?" Tony said this at a whisper. As usual, Gibbs' keen sense of hearing allowed him to make out what Tony said. He glared at Tony and Tony ducked his head.<p>

"I left her in her room. She needed help getting dressed. We'll bring her some breakfast. Abs, will you help her when we return?"

"Of course, Gibbs!"

Gibbs then began to explain about the ranch. Everyone was excited. They decided to go look at it after breakfast. They then discussed Christmas and the fact that they needed to do something about gifts.

When the family returned to the girls' room with breakfast for Ziva, they sat around and discussed the day's plans as Ziva ate. Ziva chose to stand while they all excitedly spoke of the ranch and the upcoming Christmas celebration. Christmas day was Sunday! It was approaching quickly!

Gibbs sat and watched his family speak about their future and realized that he was truly blessed with these guys. Although they were in another time period, he felt glad to not be alone anymore. "Well, we need to discuss the fact that this family will be living in a relatively large ranch house together. We will have to keep up the appearance of being a family. What will we call ourselves and how do we maintain a family appearance with everyone having different last names and from different cultures?"

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! I have an idea. We have always joked about you being Dad and Jenny being Mom at work! Why can't we pretend here? I want to be a Gibblet!" Abby rambled on with happiness.

"Yeah, Gibbs. You sure give us the head slap of a true father figure." Tony said that with a chuckle.

Tim agreed with a nod of his head. "Yes, Gibbs. I have had more fatherly advice and attention from you then I have had from my own dad."

Jimmy sat wide-eyed. "What's wrong Jimmy? Are yah afraid of ole' Dad's head slaps?" Tony had to tease Jimmy a little. He knew Jimmy would probably be the last one to feel the wrath of Gibbs, but he couldn't help it?"

"I wouldn't be looking forward to it, but I trust Gibbs, so I'm in." Jimmy said nervously, but confidently.

"Well, I know I have had enough attention from Gibbs lately to feel like his daughter!" Ziva said this as she finished her meal and gingerly sat on the bed.

Everyone laughed. Gibbs felt honored to be named the patriarch of the family and said, "Alright, Jen are you ready to be called Mom?"

"I would be honored guys. How do we explain the diversity of the family?"

"If I may make a suggestion? This era had orphan trains. You and Jennifer simply adopted these miscreants from these trains." Ducky said with a smirk.

"Good idea, Duck. Ok, we are now officially called the Gibbs family. Everyone agreed?" Gibbs said with a small smile.

All nodded in confirmation and then Tim spoke. "What about Ducky?"

"What about having Ducky being Jenny's uncle. He could keep his last name because he has such a great story about how he got his nickname." Abby said happily. "Then he is still considered family since Jenny is our mom!"

"Marvelous idea, Abigail. Any objections to having an old uncle from Scotland and England, Jennifer?" Ducky spoke with a gleam in his eyes.

"I would be honored to have you as an uncle. As a matter of fact, I do have family from England." Jenny spoke proudly.

"Well, I think the family situation is settled. We will all step out to let Abs help Ziva get dressed. We'll meet in the hotel lobby in twenty minutes. Jen, can I speak to you privately?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Everyone went on their way while "Mom and Dad" spoke to each other.

"Jen, are you sure you are alright with this? We'll have to act married."

"Jethro, it wouldn't be the first time. We have been on missions before where we have had to pretend."

"I know, but we actually have the family to go with the 'mission' this time."

"It will be fine, Jethro."

Then Gibbs said with a smirk, "Ok, but just remember, you are my wife and in this time period, wives are obedient to their husbands. Remember what Chris said about fathers and husbands and unruly women. Do not put yourself or this team in danger by foolish actions."

"Yes, dear." Jenny said with amusement, but a little nervously. Then wide-eyed she thought, "Wait, Jethro doesn't joke around much."

Gibbs was watching Jenny's facial expressions as she came to the realization that he wasn't joking. He turned to walk away with a sly smirk on his face when he heard Jen say, "Uh, Jethro, we need to talk about this a little more."

As Gibbs continued to walk away he said, "Sorry Jen, you agreed. We can't go back on our word to the Gibblets. It wouldn't be fair."

Gibbs thought, "Test me on this Jen and you'll find out if I am joking."

"I'll be Mom, but if he thinks I am going to play the little obedient wife at all times, he is crazy. I do have my own mind!" Jenny thought this as she followed Gibbs to the lobby.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Holiday Adventure Continues**

**This is #2 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure**_, you may want to **read it before this one**.

**See warnings and disclaimers from Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: Threats of spanking, a few swats and Tony being silly as usual. **

The family met in the lobby as instructed. Everyone gasped at the beauty of Ziva in period clothing when she arrived with Abby.

"Ziver, you are beautiful." Gibbs said as he kissed her cheek. Ziva blushed. "I have two beautiful daughters and a lovely wife."

"Hey, what about your sons?" Tony said half-jokingly.

"Ok, the three of you are beautiful too." Gibbs said with a chuckle.

"Very funny, Boss." Tony laughed with the team.

"Uh, Tony? It is Dad now." Abby said knowingly.

"That's right. If we are to play the part, we'll have to use the proper names." Gibbs said with pride.

"Daddy, Daddy will you buy me some candy at the mercantile?" Tony just could not help but joke.

"Anthony, act like a child …." Gibbs left the rest of the sentence hanging.

Everyone laughed when Tony realized what Gibbs meant.

"Got it, Dad!" Tony said sheepishly and with a pout.

The team laughed again as they walked out to the waiting buggy Gibbs had rented.

* * *

><p>The family happily pulled in front of the ranch.<p>

"Wow! This is nice." Abby squealed.

Everyone took turns saying what they thought and then they went inside. It was a very large ranch house. There was a large kitchen, dining area, great room and den. There were two guest rooms downstairs and five bedrooms upstairs.

Jenny and the girls looked around and Jenny said, "I don't know about the girls, but I have no idea how to take care of a home. Jethro, you know I have a housekeeper. The girls live in small apartments."

Before Gibbs could answer, there was a knock at the door. It was Chris and an elderly woman the family had not met yet.

"Chris, good to see you." Gibbs said as he shook Chris' hand.

"Well folks, I'd like ta have you meet Miz Nettie." Chris said this with a politeness that no one had seen before.

After all the introductions were made, Chris proposed an option that no one could refuse. "I thought that maybe Miz Nettie could be yer new housekeeper. I warn yer young ones though; she swings a mean wooden spoon."

"And he is speakin' from experience." Nettie said with a laugh while Chris looked embarrassed.

"Anyone who can embarrass Chris like you just did can have a job with me anytime." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Let me see you laugh when yer on the other end of the spoon." Chris said with a smile.

"Boys, do I need to fetch my spoon to settle this argument?" Nettie said with a wink to the rest of the family. "No Ma'am." Gibbs and Chris said in unison.

"I think I am going to love this lady." Tony said at a whisper to his siblings. They all nodded in agreement. Jenny and Ducky tried to hide the laugh that was threatening to erupt.

"Chris has told me 'bout yer problem and I will help you as much as I can." Nettie smiled as she spoke.

Gibbs and Jenny agreed that Nettie should have a guest room downstairs while she was working for them. When all arrangements were agreed upon with Nettie, the family headed toward their respective bedrooms.

Since there were five bedrooms upstairs, Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky received their own rooms. Tim, Tony and Jimmy shared the largest room, while Abby and Ziva shared a smaller room.

Nettie was in full agreement that Gibbs and Jenny should not share a room, yet. She could see that those two were in love, though. She had already begun to plot ways to get them together. She knew that everyone could see that they were in love. The matchmaker in her knew that Gibbs and Jenny needed to be shown that they were in love. Nettie also knew that in order to keep up this family arrangement in this town, there was going to have to be a real marriage or someone would eventually find out that this wasn't real and start asking questions. She would have to pull Ducky aside and get him to help her with her schemes.

After everyone was settled in, they began making plans for Christmas. The family decided to have a Christmas get together at the ranch on Christmas Day. Nettie was already preparing mentally for the meal. The family would invite the Seven, Mary and of course Nettie would be treated as a guest too. Nettie had told the family that she had a hard time getting the Seven together for celebrations, but that this would be good for them. She would see to it that they had a replacement at the jail so there would be no excuses. She made the family laugh when she said that she had a backup wooden spoon if needed.

Since Christmas Eve was tomorrow, the family decided against making gifts and went to the mercantile to buy something small to exchange. They trusted Gibbs that they would get back to their own time period one day, so they didn't want to be extravagant in the Christmas buying. They still had presents at the lodge to exchange.

* * *

><p>When everyone returned from town, they began wrapping gifts. Since they weren't making gifts, to Abby's delight, they decided to make some of the decorations for the party. Nettie had all sorts of ideas to make decorations out of common items found around the house or outside in nature. They did not have the trees to have a Christmas tree, so they decorated the fireplace area and put the gifts on the mantle and around the hearth. The house was truly beautiful!<p>

Gibbs stood back and watched his family and once again felt truly blessed to have them. He also noticed how the holiday season caused him to feel closer to Jenny. He felt feelings toward her he thought had disappeared. Unknown to him, Jenny was feeling the same. He just couldn't help but think about Shannon and Kelly at these times, but he also knew that they would want him to be happy.

His thoughts were interrupted when Nettie brought in coffee and refreshments for everyone. They complimented her on such a wonderful dinner. Gibbs eyed the coffee and hoped it was good. Nettie said, "You look like a man that likes strong coffee, Gibbs."

"Yes, thanks Miz Nettie." Gibbs said.

The family excitedly talked about Christmas and the festivities ahead and soon all were in bed for the night, except Gibbs and Jenny. They sat and talked into the night. They remembered times together, laughed and finally said goodnight. Gibbs wanted to kiss Jenny, but did not know how she would feel about it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Christmas Eve, everyone woke and had a wonderful breakfast prepared by Nettie.<p>

Gibbs decided to take a look around outside. He found a large corral and barn. To his delight, he found an out building that had many wood working tools. It seemed as though the past owner enjoyed making furniture.

Much to his kids' future dislike, he also found a woodshed. He walked inside and found a hook by the door. "This hook is the perfect place for my first woodworking project." Gibbs chuckled at his thoughts. "I think I am going to get to work on that project now and give it to my kids Christmas morning." Gibbs walked into the workshop and got to work on his gift.

In the meantime, the girls helped Nettie where they could in the kitchen. Tony joked with everyone as usual. Of course he was the first to feel Nettie's spoon.

Swat! Swat! Swat! "Ow, Miz Nettie. That hurt!" Tony said with a yelp.

"First of all, young man, don't you raise yer voice to me again. Second, I tol' you to stay out of the cookie dough. I don't repeat myself. Behave, unless you want more."

"I'm sorry Miz Nettie." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Go on! Git out of my kitchen!" She laughed as he scurried out of the room.

Gibbs had finished his homemade gift and put the wrapped present on the mantle. Nettie had Ducky read the Christmas Story from her Bible from Luke 2:6-20. Then Ziva described Hanukkah to everyone and how she celebrated back home. She related the miracle of the oil in the temple and how it was only supposed to last one day, but lasted eight days.

After a while Gibbs realized how late it was getting. He told the kids that it was time for bed.

"Daadd! We aren't little kids. We should be able to stay up a little longer." Abby said this while stomping her foot.

"Yeah, Dad. We should be able to do as we please. We are adults and this is Christmas." Tony said with his trademark smile.

Gibbs looked at Tim, Jimmy and Ziva and asked, "Do you agree with your brother and sister?"

When he got the nods he was waiting for he asked, "Miz Nettie, may I borrow that wooden spoon? I have five children that do not want to go to bed and need a little persuasion." Everyone heard her say, "Sure do! I even have an extra if you need help!"

Tony spoke for the group, "Like we were saying before, Dad, goodnight!"

Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Nettie chuckled when they watched the kids fight each other to be the first to go upstairs.

"Night Dad! Night, Mom! Night Ducky and Miz Nettie!" This could be heard as the family scrambled into their rooms.

The "adults" yelled goodnight from downstairs and laughed at the kids' antics.

The adults sat and talked about Christmas and the celebration ahead.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Abby was the first to wake up.<p>

"Ziva! Zee! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!"

"Alright Abby, I'm up!" Ziva said with a yawn.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Get up!" Abby yelled down the hall. Bedroom doors began opening. The family began making their way downstairs all dressed in robes.

Nettie had hot chocolate waiting for everyone and coffee for Gibbs waiting by the fireplace. Everyone sat around and began opening the gifts handed out by Abby. Being the baby, she was elected to play Santa. They thanked each other for the gifts and then Abby noticed one last gift. "This one is from Dad. It is for all of us."

"You open it Tony. You'll appreciate it the most." Gibbs said with much seriousness in his voice.

Tony opened the gift and to the kids' discomfort and disbelief they saw it was a handmade, wooden paddle. It looked like the kind that a principal used in school when they were young.

"Uh, Dad? It is nice. It looks like you put a lot of love into this. It is a great woodworking job. What is this for?" Tony asked with a since of dread.

"Kids, follow me." The kids obediently and curiously followed Dad out to a building in the back of the ranch house and followed him inside. "This is a woodshed. I'm sure you have all heard of one. This is the hook where this paddle will hang. Any time you perform a foolish stunt that puts you in danger or you are willfully disobedient, you and I will visit this building, and it won't be for collecting wood. Understood?"

Gibbs heard a chorus of "Yes, Dad." The kids knew that there was no arguing.

"Don't look so depressed. All you have to do is behave. Remember, in this time period, you are expected to be disciplined by a parent when you act like a child even though you are an adult. So, act like an adult and you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>The family got dressed and soon the Seven and Mary arrived. Everyone enjoyed the great meal and sat around the fire and told stories about their lives. Josiah and Abby led everyone in Christmas songs.<p>

Mary and Jenny helped Nettie clear the dishes so they could talk. Jenny gave Mary some ideas for story lines for the newspaper. Nettie heard the mischievousness in their voices. "I'm warnin' you Mary. Do you remember what Chris did the last time you put yerself in danger with one of those wild idea stories of yours? Are you ready to have to stand to eat yer meals again? Jenny, I have a feeling that yer Gibbs is jest like Chris. You may be standing too."

Mary blushed when Nettie mentioned that Chris had spanked her.

"Oh, Miz Nettie. Husbands don't spank their wives in 2011. Gibbs would never do that." Jenny said with confidence. She didn't feel she needed to explain that such things were still done in 2011, but she did not want to get into that. It was too hard to explain.

Nettie chuckled, "This ain't 2011 and husbands do spank their wives for disobedience in this time period. Gibbs may follow our rules while yer here. You better be thinkin' on that possibility." Jenny raised an eyebrow and thought, "I don't put anything past Gibbs."

The Seven and Mary said goodbye and thanks for the holiday get together and then departed for their homes.

Ducky and Nettie had hung mistletoe over the door frame and when Jenny and Gibbs went to close the door after telling their guests goodbye, Nettie cleared her throat and pointed.

Jenny blushed and Gibbs smiled. "Well, Jen, who are we to argue with the mistletoe or Miz Nettie?" He took Jenny into his arms and kissed her with a little more passion than either one expected.

Nettie elbowed Ducky and said, "One scheme down, more to come." They both laughed and walked into the kitchen.

The family then sat around and discussed what they were thankful for and how blessed they were to have each other at this time.

As they went to bed that night, they wondered what their future would hold in the New Year.

**The end for now...**

**A/N:** I'm ending **# 2** in this series at this point. I wanted to get the **holiday** in the _**Holiday** Adventure_ done by Christmas. I hope you have enjoyed this one. Look for **#3** in the series,_ **Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here! **_I'll try to start it between Christmas and New Year's Day. Let's see what the kids do with fireworks.


End file.
